roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Curse
NOTE: Vetex has claimed many times that players would never (aside from customs) be able to obtain Sea Curses as they have all been taken long before the player. Sea Curses are a given magic in its true form. Once touched, the Curse will fuse into the person's body, making them one, meaning that is no longer a difference between the person and magic. Once a certain type of sea curse is absorbed, that particular curse type will not reappear until the person dies of unnatural causes as the user stops physical aging from the moment they absorb the Sea Curse. For every source magic and mutation there is, there is a Sea Curse variant of it, and vice versa, though some magics may have fallen out of use over time. Typically the user can phase their body into the respective element of their curse at will, use it as an attack, as an unbreakable defense and can even fly using it. The power of the Curse depends on the person's personality and emotions. The size and strength of the curse-magic casted would be extremely powerful in times of distress or anger. History: The creation of Sea Curses were a result of Cursebeard threatening Prometheus to give humans more power, as Cursebeard knew Prometheus was hiding Primitive Magic's true potential from humans. Types of Curse Users Curse User: '''The most basic type of Curse, fusing the user with a magic such as Fire. In the present year (Y1854), all of these have been taken by humans, or are hidden so well that no one will ever find them. '''Unbound Curse User: '''When a person is Undead, a piece of a Sea Curse can be granted to them by the user. These are known as Unbound Sea Curses, and the only known person that is able to perform this technique is Durza. Unbound Curse Users have various traits similar to that of a normal Sea Curse user such as the ability to summon their particular element without using Magic Circles, however they seem to be much weaker than the average Sea Curse user and seem to lack the ability to transform into their respective element. The only known wielder of an Unbound Curse is Undead Ramses II. '''Supercurse User: '''When one person absorbs multiple Sea Curses, or when multiple Sea Curses fuse together naturally, it is known as a Supercurse. Natural Supercurses are extremely rare, and a sighting has never been documented. Creating a Supercurse manually is extremely difficult to do. The user must move the curses next to each other using special tools, and touch them both at the exact same time. If the person is even a millisecond off, the Supercurse will fail, and the user will only absorb one Sea Curse. This has only ever happened one time in history, when Cursebeard absorbed his four curses. '''Prometheus's Grand Fire Curse User: '''Soon after creating all of the normal Curses, Prometheus knew that Cursebeard would soon kill him. In his panic, he created the Grand Fire Curses, in hopes that a human would absorb them and defeat Cursebeard someday. Cursebeard was unaware of this, and he promptly absorbed the Blaze, Tide, Ice, and Energy Curses. Prometheus imbued these Curses with his own Grand Fire Magic. These curses give the person special control of a dangerous type of fire. In the 1,627 years that Prometheus has been dead, only three of these Curses have been found: the Inferno, Darkflame and Promethean Flame Curses '''Known Curses Magma Curse The Magma Curse allows the user to control and transform into magma at will. Known Users * Trigno, The Volcano Fire Curse The Fire Curse allows the user to control and transform into fire at will. Known Users * Captain Rupin * Unnamed Fire Curse User (Formerly) Sand Curse ''' The Sand Curse allows the user control and transform into sand at will. When Ramses II was still alive, he had absorbed the Sand Curse passed on by his father, Ramses I. Durza later took the Sand Curse from him with his Absorption Curse abilities and killed him soon after. 3 years later, Durza returned to reanimate him with his Dead Revival Magic and gave him an Unbound Sand Curse to command his Undead Soldiers in the First Sea. '''Known Users * Ramses I (Formerly) * Ramses II, The Fallen King (Formerly) * Durza Absorption Curse The Absorption Curse allows the user to consume any Magic or Sea Curse from another while putting the victim unconscious (or dead). Through absorbing Magic and Sea Curses, the user is able to accumulate Magic and Sea Curses to use for their own purposes. Known Users * Durza Ash Curse The Ash Curse allows the user control and transform into ash at will. Known Users * Arsen, Guard Captain Metal Curse The Metal Curse allows the user to control and transform into metal at will. According to the lore, a user of the Metal Curse created an arena that he called "Aes Insula", now known as Judgement Isle. On the arena, he would challenge countless foes. When that Metal Curse user eventually lost and was killed, the Metal Curse allegedly relocated on top of the Gauntlet of Seas on the Northwestern Open Sea. Known Users * Unnamed Metal Curse User (Formerly) Lightning Curse The Lightning Curse allows the user to control and transform into lightning at will. Known Users * Durza Ice Curse The Ice Curse allows the user to control and transform into ice at will, it is known to create giant seas of ice even long after Cursebeard's fight with Durza. Known Users * Arthur, The Cursebeard Blaze Curse The Blaze Curse allows the user to control and transform into fire, in the form of lightning at will, this Curse's power is demonstrated after Cursebeard's fight with Durza, stormclouds of orange lightning still linger on the battlefield even after their fight. Known Users * Arthur, The Cursebeard Tide Curse The Tide Curse allows the user to control and transform into water at will, after Durza's fight with Cursebeard, it's effect still hasn't fully worn off and was described to have caused giant tidal waves that stretch above the clouds. Known Users * Arthur, The Cursebeard Energy Curse The Energy Curse allows the user to control and transform into energy at will. Known Users * Arthur, The Cursebeard Explosion Curse The Explosion Curse allows the user to generate explosions at will. Known Users * Durza Promethean Flame Curse The Promethean Flame Curse allows the user to control and transform into Promethean Flame at will. Known Users * Morock Earth Curse The Earth Curse allows the user to control and transform dirt and stone at will. Known Users *Durza Non-canon/Custom Curses Inferno Curse Inferno is techlevel80's custom curse. Known Moves: Inferno Comet, Inferno Radiance and Infernal Flame. Void Curse Void is Mystifio's custom curse. Known Moves: Void Arrow, and Void Burst. Vector Curse Vector is tensaman's custom curse. Known Moves: Vector Thrust, and Toggle Vector Field. Trivia *Sea Curses seem to be based on the Devil Fruits from One Piece, a popular anime and manga series, as they both have many similar traits, such as granting the user a special ability when touched/eaten and disabling the user's ability to swim. **The sea rejects Devil Fruit users in One Piece, disabling their ability to swim. In Arcane Adventures, the reason given is that the magic pollution left over by Durza's attack conflicts with the energy of the Curse itself, and the Curse's energy doesn't know what to do, disabling the Curse user's swimming ability. * In the prequel, Online Fighting, players were able to absorb curses. Only 3 curses were implemented at the time of its development; Fire Curse, which was the most developed, Sand Curse, which was significantly less developed, and the Growth Curse, which could not be gotten within normal gameplay. * The Lazarus Curse could be a possible reference towards the Lazarus of Bethany, the subject of a miracle in which Jesus restores him to life 4 days after his death. *Curse Users cannot be damaged by swords, cannons or any other physical attack, making them only vulnerable against magic. Category:Sea Curse Category:Magic Category:Quality Page